Forever And Always
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: I havent heard from him in a long time I woonder if he is ok. I have 1 child and I am engadged. Justin hasnt seen me in a long time. that is forever and always for you.
1. Seeing Him For The First Time In Years

It has been years since I have seen him. He hasn't phoned, hasn't talked. What was he up to I wondered to myself. What was he doing right this instant, was he thinking about me like I was thinking about him? He ran away, why would he run away he had the perfect life. I dream about him every night. Justin, where could you be come home. One morning I had a caller, I didn't know who he was. "Hello" I said. The voice said hello back. "Who might this be" Alex asked. "That is not important right now" The voice said. "Who are you I am not going to talk unless you tell me you name" Alex yelled. "Fine my name is Justin Russo" The voice said. "Justin, where are you, you haven't phoned in years we have to catch up later" Alex said surprised. "I don't know Alex, but I just phoned to let you know that I am ok" Justin said. "I really want to do something with you we haven't talked in years like ten years, where are you right now" Alex asked. "I am at Mom and Dads" Justin said. "Oh, well I am going to come over there and we can go somewhere and talk" Alex said. "No, I am not doing that right now I am not ready to get in front of you and talk, but I gotta go" Justin said. "Justin what is the matter, you aren't like what you used to be, why did you run away" Alex asked. "Because, my life wasn't right back then, I needed to do something different with my life" Justin confessed. "To do what with your life, your life was the best, Mom and dad loved you why did you run away" Alex asked. "Because my life wasn't working out, Mom and Dad were not right for me I needed to be on my own" Justin said. "Well I have a daughter" Alex said. "What I have a niece, what's her name" Justin asked. "She won't be your niece until you come to visit, and until then she is just you acquaintance" Alex said. "What Alex you can't do that, she is my niece" Justin freaked out. "She not going to be your niece until you come and visit us, and then I will consider letting her be your niece" Alex said. "I gotta go Justin, bye" Alex said hanging up. "Bye, Alex I love you" Justin said hanging up as well. "Well Sweetie, what do you want for breakfast" Alex asked her daughter. "I don t know mommy" She stammered. "Melissa are you sure you don't know what you want for breakfast" Alex asked her daughter. "Eggs" Melissa said. "Eggs and how about some toast, and some bacon" Alex suggested. "Yah, eggs and bacon and some toost" Melissa stammered. Alex was cooking her and Melissa's eggs when her door bell rang. "One second. She quickly finished cooking the eggs and put them on a plat for her daughter to eat. Then she ran to the door, she opened the door. "Hello" Alex said opening the door. "Hi, Alex you are looking good" Justin said. "You as well, what are you doing here" Alex asked. "Oh when you said that I couldn't know you daughter until I spend some time with you that hurt so here I am" Justin said. "Here you are, have you had breakfast yet" Alex asked. "Umm no why" Justin asked. "Well, because me and my daughter are having some breakfast and I wanted to know if you wanted some" Alex said. "How is it mommy" Melissa asked. "It is just a friend honey be there in a minute" Alex yelled. "Well, then yah sure I'll have some breakfast and I can see if your cooking is as good as everyone says it is" Justin said coming in. "What is your daughters name so I know what to call her" Justin asked. "You will know in due time" Alex said putting Justin's coat in the closet. "You can go take a set in the dinning room, and get to know my daughter and don't under any circumstances ask her what her name is, and then you will never be able see me or my daughter ever again got it" Alex said. "Got it, nice place you have here" Justin said. "Thanks eggs, and toast and bacon" Alex asked. "Yah" Justin said heading over to the dinning room. "Hi my name is Justin, and I don't need to know your right now" Justin said. "Hi, Mommy who is this people" Melissa asked. "This is my brother and your uncle but right now it is complicated, do you want anymore eggs" Alex asked. "Umm, yah so he is my uncle" Melissa asked. "Kinda, how many pieces of toast would you like honey" Alex asked. "One mommy, and one piece of bacon and one more egg please" Melissa asked. "Ok, honey, how about you go play with you toys and I will get the rest of our breakfast ready" Alex said. "Ok, mommy" Melissa said running to her room. "So she is a sweet kid that you got there" Justin said getting up. "Thanks, and her name is Melissa" Alex said. "Melissa, she is pretty smart for her age which is" Justin asked. "Yah I think she takes that after you, and she is 4 years old I was 20 when I had her" Alex said. "How many kids are you planning on having" Justin asked. "I don't know what at least three" Alex said. "All I wanted was to be a Mommy, but ,me and Melissa have been through a hard time ever since she was born" Alex said. " Like what" Justin asked. "Well when Melissa was only 1 in a half, Melissa's father died in a car accident" Alex began to cry. "Every time I start to think about it I cry" Alex said crying. "I am really sorry about that, so you have been raising Melissa all on your own, have you had help, like are you seeing someone" Justin asked. "If I need some time to think I take her over to Harpers, and yes I am actually seeing someone his name is Dean" Alex said. Alex put some eggs on three plates, "Hey Justin can you put some butter on all five of those unless you don't like butter anymore" Alex asked. "Yah don't mention it" Justin said. He went over to the toaster and began putting butter on the toast. While Alex was putting bacon on the plats. "are you done" Alex asked. "Just about done just need to slice the toast" Justin said. "Hurry" Alex said. "I am just about done, there done" Justin said. "Finally, I have a daughter to keep happy" Alex said taking her daughters toast and putting it on the plate. Justin handed Alex his two pieces of toast and she put it on his plate. Then he handed her, her toast and she put it on her plate, she took all three plates and put it on the table. "Melissa, time to eat, before you come out put all your toys away first" Alex yelled. Knock, Knock. "I will be right back" Alex said heading over to the door. "Hello" Alex said opening the door. It was Dean. "Hey, what's up honey" Alex asked, giving Dean a kiss. "Hey honey, are you doing anything today, or do you have a babysitter" Dean asked. "Yah I am sure I have one, I will be right back" Alex said "Kay, honey" Dean said. Alex walked over to Justin. "Hey Justin, do you think that you can baby-sit Melissa" Alex asked. "Yah don't mention it I would love to" Justin said. "Ok I am going to be leaving right now" Alex said. "Kay see you later" Justin said. Alex left, when they got to the park. Dean got down on one knee. "Alex Russo will you marry me" Dean asked. "Yes" Alex said.


	2. A New Family Member

Dean go back on both feet and gave Alex a kiss. "I am so surprised, I love you, this is going to be good for me and Melissa" Alex made out with him. "Alex I am in love with you" Dean said. "You know what I want" Dean asked. "What" Alex asked. "I want a baby" Dean said. "I want one too, I want one right now when we get home" Alex said. "I think that is a great idea, we will get Justin and Melissa will go somewhere, by the way who is Justin" Dean asked. "Justin is my brother" Alex said. "Oh, so he is going to be my brother too" Dean asked. "Step brother but yes, when are we going to have the wedding" "I don't know baby, when do you want to have the wedding" Alex asked. "Well it is February, right now so I was thinking, in June or July" Dean said. "I would say July" Alex said. "Yah And we could have like an outside wedding, what do you think" Dean asked. "Yah, and I know exactly what dress Melissa will wear, do you have any kids" Alex asked. "Alex, we have known each other since we were 14 I would've told you if I had any kids" Dean said. "But remember when I broke up with you we didn't talk till like 2 years ago" "You right but when we started dating I would've told you" Dean said. "ok, ok I don't want to fight" Alex said giving him a kiss. "Lets go home, and walk home" Alex said. "ok sweet heart" Dean said. They got home, "Hey Justin do you think you could baby-sit Melissa for a little bit more" Alex asked. "Hey Alex, what is that ring on your finger it wasn't on when you left" Justin asked. "I got engaged" Alex said. "What, you got engaged, I am so happy for you" Justin said giving Alex a hug. "Thank you I am so happy" Alex said jumping up and down. " I am so happy for you guys too, when are you guys going to have the wedding" Justin asked. "It is going to be in July, we aren't sure what day though, I was thinking the 27th" Alex said. "I am so happy for you guys" Justin said. "thanks ok take Melissa somewhere we want to have some fun" Alex said. "Ok, come on Melissa lets go to toys are us, hey Alex can I have some money for Melissa" Justin asked. "Yah here is 30 for lunch and something like a toy for Melissa" Alex handed Justin the money. "Come Melissa lets go" Melissa and Justin walked out of the apartment. Alex and Dean started kissing. "Lets go to our room" Alex said with a different expression on her face. "Ok, lets go to me room" Dean had the same expression on his face. They walked to the bed room kissing. They fell onto her bed. Three hours later Justin and Melissa came home. "Melissa stay, here I am going to go see where your mom is" Justin said. "Ok, uncle Ustin" Melissa said. "It is uncle Justin" Justin said. "Oh, uncle Justin" Melissa said. "Be right back" Justin said. Justin was walking all over the house when he decided to look in Alex's room. When he opened the door, he saw Alex, and Dean sleeping with a blanket over them. "Hey Alex wake up" Justin said pushing her. "What, what" Alex said, then fell out of the bed. Alex hurried and put a blanket over her body. "Alex, what did you do when me and Melissa went shopping" Justin asked. "Me and Dean, tried for a baby" Alex said. "what why would you make me and Melissa leave when you wanted to do that" Justin asked. "well what is one of you came in the room when we were doing it that would not be right" Alex said. "I guess your right" Justin said. "Ok now do you think that you could leave so that I can get dressed" Alex asked. "Yah I guess I can do that" Justin said leaving. "Hey Dean, come on wake up" Alex said pushing him. "What, what time is it" Dean asked. "It is, 12:30, we have to get dressed" Alex said. "What did we do" Dean asked. "We tried for a baby, baby" Alex said. "Oh so are you pregnant" Dean asked. "I don't know, I will tell you once I find out" Alex said. "Oh ok" Dean said. THREE DAYS LATER. "Hey Dean, I have to tell you something" Alex said. "Yah, honey" Dean said. "I-I am pregnant" Alex said. "What your pregnant, that is so good I am so happy for us" Dean said. "My god these 9 months are going to take forever" Alex said. " But we are going to get a beautiful baby out of it" Dean said. "Hey Justin, come here" Alex yelled. "Yah" Justin said. "Justin, I am pregnant" Alex said. "What, Alex I can't believe it" Justin said giving Alex a hug. "Have you told Melissa" Justin asked. "No, not yet I am just waiting for the right time" Alex said. "When will it be the right thing, your daughter should be one of the first people that get to know that you are pregnant" Justin said. "well she is only three or four, she won't care" Alex said. "Yes, she will, she will care more then what you will think" Justin said. "Hey you have been at mom and dads house how is max" Alex asked. "Well he is 18 now" Justin said. "And he has a girl friend he is engaged, and he is moved out" Justin said. "What he can't be engaged, he is only 18, he has the rest of his life ahead of him" Alex yelled. "It is his life, and he can do whatever he wants" Justin said. I know but at least I got engaged when I was in me 20's, but he is only 18" Alex said. "Whatever it doesn't matter, he is not our concern, he is a big boy and he will do anything he wants" Justin said. "Yah but he is throwing the rest of his life away, he is just a baby" Alex said. "What he is not a baby he is a grown up" Justin said. "But, he is" Alex couldn't finish. "Whatever is doesn't matter, just forget about it" Justin said. "Fine, where is Melissa" Alex asked. "Umm, how would I know" Justin said. "Because I told you to watch her" Alex yelled. "Well I didn't know that" Justin yelled. "What if she got hurt" Alex yelled running out of the room. "Melissa, where are you, Melissa, come out" Alex ran into her room. Hey guys I can't find Melissa" Alex said. Dean and Justin ran out of the room, "ok I will look in her room" Alex yelled. 10 minutes later Alex finally found her. "Melissa where were you, you can't just hide like that" Alex yelled, hugging Melissa. "I am sorry mommy" Melissa said. "That Is ok just don't do it again, Hey guys I found her" Alex yelled. "Few, where was she hiding" Justin asked. "I don't know yet, Melissa won't tell me" Alex said. "Melissa you can't do that honey you could get hurt" Dean said. "Hey Melissa, do you want a new daddy" Alex asked. "yah" Melissa said. "well your going to get a new daddy" Alex said. "who" Melissa asked. "Dean" Alex said. "Dean your going to be my new daddy" Melissa said. "Yes, Honey" Alex said. "Hey Melissa do you want to go for a nap, and then after you nap we will go swimming" Alex said. "Yah, mommy" Melissa said. Alex picked Melissa up and carried her to her bed. "Go to sleep honey" Alex said leaving the room and shutting the door.


	3. Dinner Alone

"You guys, what are we going to do, we, you guys can't keep this secret from Melissa" Justin said. "I got this all figured out ok" Alex said. "What is your plan sis" Justin asked. "Well" Alex said. "I am going to take Melissa toy shopping, and then I am going to, ohh never mind I don't have to suck up to her she will be really happy I am going to just tell her she will be happy to get a new sibling just watch" Alex said. Two hours later. "Hey honey, Melissa want to hear something" Alex asked. "Like what Mommy" Melissa asked. "Umm, do you want a baby sister or brother, because I we are going to get one" Alex sounded excited. "What mommy I don't want a baby sister or brother all I want is me and you and daddy" Melissa whined. "But, honey you can't stop it now we are going to have a baby weather you like it or not" Alex yelled. Melissa ran off crying. "Melissa wait honey I am sorry for yelling at you" Alex yelled after her. "So Alex it didn't work out to be like what you planned did it" Justin said sarcastically. "Justin not now" Alex yelled running after Melissa. "Melissa mommy is sorry, come out of hiding" Alex yelled. "NO, I am not going to" Melissa yelled. "Well then I am going to find you ha" Alex laughed. "Mommy no I don't want to get found or else you are grounded" Melissa yelled. "Melissa I am going to find you, and I will give you money for helping me take care of the baby" Alex reasoned with her. "But mommy I don't want a baby sister or brother" Melissa started to cry, she came out of hiding. "Oh, Melissa everything is going to be ok" Alex said hugging Melissa. "Mommy when are you going to have a baby" Melissa asked. "Well, I don't know honey the doctor hasn't told me, do you want to come with me when I get the baby on a screen" Alex asked. "Yah, what happens there" Melissa asked. "Well, you sit on a bed, and the doctor puts this goo, on your stomach and then the baby comes on a screen and you see it" Alex said. "aw, that is so cool" Melissa sounded grown up. "Wow, Melissa you sounded very grown up I am so proud of, you ok a math question. What is 8+3=" Alex asked. "Umm, 11" Melissa said unsure. "Honey you are so right, I am so proud of you, one more, what is 10+12=" Alex asked. "22" Melissa answered unsure. "Honey you are so right, go have a cookie" Alex said. Melissa ran out of her room, she ran to the cookie jar. Alex came out of the hallway, I told you she would except it" Alex said walking away. "What, how did she do that" Justin asked Dean. "Well, she tested, Melissa on math and then she said she could have a cookie" Dean said. "What wait, tested on math, is Melissa good at math" Justin asked. "Umm, yah for her age which is 4 she is incredible, she can do like, 10+12, and all those, like where you learn in like grade one, she isn't even in kindergarten yet and not for a year or so" Dean said. "Wow, it reminds me of someone I just can't make it out yet" Justin sounded confused. "It, was you idiot" Alex said getting a cookie out of the box and handed it to Melissa. "Oh I didn't know you were listening" Justin said. "dude I am always listening I have some stuff on you that you couldn't believe" Alex laughed. "Like what" Justin asked. "h trust me you don't want to know" Alex said. "You are probably right, do you still have all that stuff that you stole from my room" Justin asked. "Hey Justin don't talk like that come to my room" Alex said walking to her room. "I guess I have to go to her room" Justin said. "Hey get in here" Alex yelled. "Fine" Justin said running into Alex's room. "Ok I am here don't have a heart attack" Justin said sarcastically. "Hey don't, be sarcastic with me" Alex yelled. She got down to her knees, and got under her bed, she pulled out a box. "Ok, all of the stuff in here is yours" Alex said getting up. "You took all of that from my room and didn't give it back" Justin yelled. "Well, when I left I never had a chance to give it back to you I am sorry Justin" Alex apologized. "I guess, it is ok" Justin said. "Thank you, umm, would you like to stay for dinner" Alex asked. "Yah that would be wonderful, now like always, lets hug" Justin said. "ew, Justin that is grouse I don't like you that much that I will actually hug you" Alex said walking away. "So honey bug to you have everything settled" Dean asked. "Yah Justin is staying for dinner" Alex said. "But honey, I got a babysitter for Melissa so that we could have a special night together" Dean said. "Is everything ok" Justin asked. Alex turned around. "Oh, umm Justin I didn't see you there" Alex said. "Why would you were turned around" Justin said. "Well dude, me and Alex were thinking on having a special night together" Dean confessed. "Oh, yah I don't have to eat here if you guys are thinking or having a special night together then whatever I can eat somewhere else" Justin said. "Well Dean honey we can go somewhere and eat" Alex tried to reason with him. "But honey Alex, sweetie pie, I got pretty much everything ready for tonight" Dean said. "fine" Alex turned to Justin. "I am sorry, but apparently, whatever Dean says goes I am really sorry where will you eat" Alex asked. "well I will just eat at mom, and dads" Justin informed her. "Are you sure" Alex asked. "Yes he is sure" Dean said. "Yah, Alex don't worry about me I am a big boy, but anyways I have to go, A lot of work to do" Justin said heading to the door. "But, Justin, you don't have to leave yet" Alex said. "Yes, Alex, if the man said that he has a lot of work to do then he has a lot of work to do, Thank, you Justin for stopping by, your help was greatly appreciated" Dean said. "Well, if you really have to go then you have to go" Alex said. "Bye uncle Justin" Melissa said running over to Justin. "Bye, sweetie pie I will miss you" Justin said giving Melissa a hug. "I will miss you to uncle Justin" Melissa said. Justin left. "Hey Dean, were you trying to get rid of Justin or what" Alex asked. "Well, I thought that we needed some time alone, away from him" Dean said. "Dean, I haven't seen him since I was 14, I missed him" Alex said. "Well, we spent a lot of time with him" Dean said. "Just get dinner ready I am going to take Melissa to her babysitter" Alex said. "No, mommy I don't want to go to my babysitter, I want to stay here with you" Melissa whined. "But Melissa" Alex got cut off. "Melissa me and mommy want to have some alone time" Dean said. "You do have alone time in your bed when you are sleeping" Melissa said. "I told you she was smart" Alex said. "Yah I guess you were right" Dean said. "Ok, Melissa if you come, tomorrow I will get you a toy deal" Alex lied. "Ok, lets go" Melissa said pulling Alex. "I did it" Alex whispered. "You did what mommy" Melissa asked. "Nothing honey just go to the car" Alex said. "BRB" Alex said. "What is BRB" Melissa asked. "Oh nothing, it means be right back" Alex said. "Oh, that is stupid" Melissa said. "Hey young lady, you are not aloud to say stuff like that when you get home you are grounded" Alex yelled. "Melissa ran to the door. "Melissa get back here right now, you may not run from me young lady" Alex said running to her. Melissa was crying. "I hate you" Melissa yelled. Alex stopped running. "What did you just say to me" Alex asked. "I said I hate you" Melissa said again. "Ok tomorrow you do not get a toy" Alex yelled. "Hey you guys we are in a apartment, you are not suppose to yell" Dean said coming out of the door. "What is the matter" he asked. "Melissa said the word stupid, then ran off, and then said that she hates me, and I said that she is grounded and that she doesn't get a toy tomorrow" Alex said. "Ok, Melissa did you say that you hate mom, and did you say the word stupid" Dean asked coming down the stairs. "No I did not" Melissa lied. "Melissa are you lying because I know that your mom, would never lie to me" Dean said getting closer to her. "No I am lying" Melissa lied again. "ok, young lady, get in the house you are grounded" Dean said. Melissa ran into the house. "Hey what about are little alone time that you were so worried about" Alex asked. "Well, we will call the babysitter and get her to come her and we will go out for dinner" Dean said. "That will be nice I am so mad at Melissa" Alex said angrily. "Honey she really didn't do anything wrong" Dean admitted. "Yes she did" Alex yelled. "Ok, I am going to kiss you before I get in trouble" Dean said. He pulled Alex close, grabbed her face, and kissed her tenderly. "that was wonderful, honey" Alex said kissing him back. While Alex was kissing Dean. Dean put his arm around Alex, tightly. Eventually they pulled away. They went into there house. "Melissa where are you" Alex yelled. There was no answer. "Where is she" Alex asked, Dean. "I don't know" Dean said looking around. "I will go look in her bedroom" Alex said. "That is where she is in her closet" Dean said. "Kay" Alex said. Alex went into Melissa's room, there was no sign of her in her room. Alex went in farther, she opened her closet and there before her there was Melissa looking at her. "Melissa, honey why did you run into here" Alex asked. "Because you got mad at me" Melissa said crying. Alex got down to the ground and started hugging Melissa. "Ohh, Melissa I am sorry, but I get mad at you because I care about you" Alex said. "Really" Melissa asked. "Yah so how about you come out of here and I will call you babysitter and she can come over here" Alex said. "Ok, mommy" Melissa said. "Ok, lets get you out of here" Alex said getting up. Melissa got out pf her closet and started heading for the door. "Hey Melissa, lets scare daddy" Alex said. "ok" Melissa yelled. "Shhh, we have to be very quite, get on you tippy toes" Alex said leading the way. "Aww" Alex, and Melissa yelled. " Aww, hey you guys that was mean" Dean laughed. "Ha we scared you daddy" Melissa yelled. "Yes you did honey" Dean said giving Melissa a hug. Alex went over to the phone and dialled the babysitters number. "hey Sally, do you think you can come over here to baby-sit" Alex asked. "Ohh, yah sure be there in a few" Sally said. "Great" Alex said hanging up. Sally hung up. "ok, you guys she us on her way" Alex said. "Great lets get you into your pyjamas" Dean told Melissa. "ok" Melissa said walking to her room. Dean followed her. Dean got Melissa's pj's on. DING DONG. Alex went to answer the door. "Hey, Sally glad that you could make it" Alex invited her in. "Ok, we will be back at nine or ten put Melissa to sleep at around 8:30, and she has not had supper yet" Alex informed her. Alex and Dean left. "Hey Melissa what do you want for supper" Sally asked Melissa. "I don't know you decide" Melissa said. Back Alex and Dean were done ordering and there plat of food was on it's way. "ok, the sea food medley" the waitress asked. "right here" Alex said. "And the ribs Ella pasta" The waitress asked. "right here as you can see" Dean said. The waitress left. "Hey Dean me nice" Alex said quietly. "fine" Dean said starting to eat. Time went by and they were done they went home and so did sally then they went to bed.


	4. Twins or Not

About three or four months later. Alex got up, she had a pain in her stomach, she felt like she was going to puke. She ran to the bathroom. "Hey honey, what's wrong" Dean asked. "I am pregnant you fool" Alex said puking in the toilet. "Sorry" Dean said. "Waaaaa" Melissa cried. "Oh, great now you woke Melissa up with your screaming" Dean yelled. "Hello, I am yelling, you are yelling more" Alex yelled coming back into the room. "Ok, guess your not going to go get then I will you are so selfish" Alex yelled. Alex said walking out of the room. "You know that is why I didn't want another baby because you would be so mad at everything I do" Dean yelled. "Everything that I do" Alex yelled with Melissa in her arms. "Yes everything that you do, you are so selfish, at times" Dean yelled walking out of the room. "Mommy why are you guys fighting" Melissa asked. "I don't know honey but we will fix it soon" Alex said putting her down. Alex ran out of the room. "I am so selfish, I think that you are the selfish, I am pregnant right now. Alex yelled. "I know you tell me everyday, it is really annoying at times" Dean yelled. "You, aren't the one with another person on your body right now" Alex yelled. "Yah, no I don't, but I have a person hanging on me to do everything in the house for you" Dean said. "Ok, you know what you are sleeping somewhere else tonight, I don't know where but you are sleeping somewhere else" Alex yelled walking away. "aw, Melissa it is ok, we fight all the time, it is going to be ok" Alex said picking Melissa up. "Mommy why are you and daddy fighting" Melissa asked. "Because we are suppose to fight or else we aren't a very good couple" Alex said. "When are you going to have the baby" Melissa asked. "Well I am four months in, so I should be having it in a couple of months, do you want to come to the picture of the baby on the picture today, called an ultrasound" Alex asked. "Yah, I want to see the baby, what is the baby a girl or boy" Melissa asked. "I don't know Melissa what do you want for breakfast" Alex asked. "cereal" Melissa said. "What kind of cereal" Alex asked. "Umm, rice crispy's with sugar please" Melissa said. "Umm, Melissa there will be no sugar in your cereal, we are trying to eat healthy so you can have it with out sugar" Alex suggested. "No, I want sugar" Melissa yelled. "ok, go to your room, and I will call you when it is made" Alex said. Melissa ran to her room. "Ok, Alex I a know that you are mad at me just don't take it out on Melissa" Dean said walking up to her. "I am not taking it out on her, I am pregnant I get mad for no reason" Alex said. "What do you want for breakfast" Alex asked. "I don't know make me whatever you make Melissa" Dean said. "Ok, whatever" Alex said walking away. "Alex stop being mad" Dean shouted at her. "Ok, for one I am not mad, for two, I won't stop being mad until I decide to stop being mad" Alex said walking away. "You are being very stubborn right now" Dean yelled after her. Alex ignored him. She got to the kitchen and pulled out three bowls and grabbed the rice crispy's from the cupboard and poured the cereal in the bowls. She put the cereal away and grabbed the milk from the fridge. She poured the milk into the three bowls and put the bowls on the table. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the milk and put it back into the fridge. "Ok, guys come to the table time to eat. Alex yelled. Melissa came walking out of the hallway and found her chair she sat on it. "hey Melissa where is your daddy" Alex asked. Melissa started laughing. "I don't know" Melissa said. "Ok, but where ever you are your going to miss breakfast" Alex yelled. Dean snuck up on Alex. He was right behind her now she didn't know. He quickly hugged her. "Aww, you guys, did you play a prank on me" Alex asked. "Yah, mommy we did so that you and daddy could stop fighting I don't like it when you fight" Melissa said. "That is so sweet you guys thank you" Alex thanked them. "I really am sorry Alex" Dean apologized. Alex leaned into him to give him a kiss. "ewe, stop that get a room" Melissa said covering her eyes. "We are sorry Melissa ok lets all sit down and eat before are breakfast gets all soggy" Alex said. They began digging into there cereal. "So Melissa are you excited to be starting school in a couple of months" Alex asked. "Yah, I am super excited" Melissa jumped. "That is good, ready to meet new friends" Alex asked. "Yah I can't wait to meet new friends" Melissa said. "Good, so I was thinking that I would stay with you for the first day of school, like in your class room" Alex suggested. "Yah that would be fun" Melissa said. "Good, so when we are at my ultrasound, after that we will go shopping for your school supplies" Alex said. "Yah, and are we going to get me new clothes too" Melissa asked. "Yah we can get you some new clothes too, I guess" Alex said. "Umm, Alex honey we don't want to spend all our money" Dean reminded her. "Honey we won't, you get paid in like a day or two, and I am getting paid next week" Alex reminded him. "Ok, I guess your right" Dean corrected himself. "Thank you, well Melissa lets get ready and dressed then we can hit the road what do you think of that" Alex asked. "yah lets go" Melissa ran to her room. "Be right back honey" Alex said giving him a kiss. "Ok, honey" Dean said. Alex was on her way to Melissa's room, when the door bell rang. "Ok Melissa I will be there in a minute" Alez said walking to the door. Alex opened the door. "hello, who are you" Alex asked. "I am from the city police" the man said. "Oh, what would you like sir" Alex asked. "Umm, we would just like to collect your phone number" the man said. "why, would you like to have a phone number" Alex asked. "It, it private information" the man said. "Well, it is my phone number so it is my reason to know why you need it" Alex yelled. "Because we still, are not aloud to give you this information" the man said. "it is my house and the information that you need, so I should get to know why you need this information" Alex said. "whatever now just give me this information so that I can leave" the man yelled. "Well, I am not going to give it to you until you tell me why you need it" Alex yelled. "Do we have a problem here" Dean asked. "No, we don't sir" the man said. Dean went back. "Ok, miss" the man said. "Mrs" Alex said. "Fine, Mrs. This is why we need it, your husband did some stuff when he was younger, that was not right" the man said. "Who, Dean Moriotie, or Matt Pierson" Alex asked. "Umm, actually both" the man said. Alex looked over at Dean. "Umm, sir, Matt Pierson is dead he died two years ago" Alex said. "Oh, I am sorry, so can I have your phone number" the man asked. "In a minute and a question how did you find my house" Alex asked. "We have a resource, now you phone number please" the man asked. "Ok, 875-6635" Alex said. "Thank you Mrs, have a nice rest of the day. The man said leaving. Alex turned around to look at Dean. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you but you should've known" Dean said. "Whatever I got to get Melissa dressed" Alex said leaving. "Alex you can't do this, ok I will tell you what I did" Dean said. Alex stopped walking and went over to Dean. "Remember when we were 14 right before you left, I was giving tattoos in the boys bathroom" Dean confessed. "oh, honey thought that you physically hurt someone, I am really sorry" Alex apologized. "Honey it's ok, now go get Melissa dressed your going to be late for your ultrasound" Dean said pushing her to the hallway. "Ok, Melissa are you ready to get dressed I am sorry that I am late" Alex apologized. "Ok, what do you want to wear today" Alex asked. "Umm, a white skirt and a blue tee shirt" Melissa said. "Ok, I will find that" Alex said. Alex pulled out the skirt and the shirt. "ok, get dressed and I will go get dressed to" Alex said leaving. Alex went into her room. She pulled out a black pair of Capri's and a white tee shirt with a gray sweeter. Alex got dressed, and went into the kitchen. "Hey, Melissa are you done yet" Alex asked. "Yah mommy I will be out in a minute" Melissa said. "Do need help" Alex asked. "No" Melissa said back. Melissa came out of her room, she was wearing white small heal shoes, and Alex is wearing black stilettos high heals. They left the house and went to Alex's ultrasound. They walked through the doors. "Hi, Mrs. Who might you be" the lady a the counter asked. "Umm, my name is Alex Pierson" Alex said. "Ok, you can sit on the bench" she said. "Ok, can there be someone in the room, when I am getting my ultrasound" Alex asked. "Umm, as I can remember, who would you like to bring in" the lady asked. "Umm, my daughter" Alex said. "umm, the rules here is that you have to be over the age of 13 to go in the room" she said. "But, I promised her that she could come in" Alex said. "Well, rules are rules" she said. Harper came up, "Hey Helen, let Alex take her daughter in" Harper said. "Harper it has been so long since I have seen you" Alex said jumping for joy. "Alex why did you leave" Harper asked. "We has some problems and my family shipped me off" Alex said starting to get a tear. "Alex, all of the stuff I said behind your back when you left I am sorry, how many months are you" Harper asked. "Umm, four months, all the stuff that you said behind my back" Alex said. "Yah only said them because I thought you just ditched me, and you never even said good bye" Harper said. "Ok, whatever it was a long time ago it doesn't really matter anymore" Alex said. "Ok, well you better get in there. If you don't get in there then you will have to wait two weeks till you can come again" Harper said. Alex and Melissa went into the room. "hello, what a beautiful daughter you have, she is your daughter right" the nurse asked. "Yah, thank you" Alex said. "OK, little girl what is your name" the nurse asked Melissa. "My, name is Melissa" Melissa said. "Ok, Melissa you can go sit on that spiny chair by the bed" the nurse said. Melissa went over to the spiny chair and sat on it. "Ok, and Mrs. Pierson you can go lay down on the bed over by your daughter there" the nurse said. Alex, went over to the bed and laid on it. "And my name is Alex by the way" Alex said. The nurse got the computer ready. She got the gel and put it on Alex's tummy. "Ok, now Alex, I am going to put this gel on your tummy ok. It might be a little cold. So braise yourself, like it will be really cold" the nurse said putting the gel on Alex's tummy. "Your right it is cold" Alex said. "Ok, now if you two look on the screen you will see you baby, and your little brother or sister" the nurse said. "ok thank you" Alex said. "I get to see a baby on screen" Melissa said. "Look there it is" the nurse said. "Aww, it is so cute" Alex said. "Yah mommy that is my baby sister or brother" Melissa said. "Well, it looks all nice and everything, ohh, wait something looks weird it looks like there are two heads" the nurse said. "What, there is a second head" Alex said. "umm, I just said that it looks like a second head I will look at it from the top of you stomach" the nurse said. "Ohh, well it looks like there a second baby" the nurse said. "A what" Alex said. "I am afraid that you are having twins" the nurse said. "I am having what" Alex asked. "What does that mean" Melissa asked. "Well, honey it means that I am going to be having two baby's" Alex said. "Two babies yay" Melissa celebrated. "Is it going to be a problem" the nurse asked. "well, no it is just unexpected, I thought we were just going to have one baby not two" Alex said. "Well, if you only want one baby we can set up an audition for which ever one you chose" the nurse said. "Well" Alex said. "mommy please can we keep both" Melissa bagged. "just remember that it is you decision" the nurse said. "Well, how many months am I" Alex asked. "well you are 4 in a half months, and you look like you are six's months" the nurse said. "we don't have enough room in our apartment, so if I decide to keep both we will have to move in like 5 or so months that is not enough but we have to do it anyways because we don't even have enough room for another baby" Alex said. "well, do you even have enough money" the nurse said. "no, not yet, probably not for a long time" Alex said. "well, I can tell you when your due" the nurse said. "Ok, that would be wonderful" Alex said. "Well you are going to be due sometime in February" the nurse said. "Well, now we still have the problems" Alex said. "well, we do have a place here that you can borrow some money and you don't have to pay it back but don't tell anyone" the nurse said. "Ok, how much can I borrow" Alex asked. "as much as you need" the nurse said. "ok, how about a hundred thousand" Alex said. "Ok, that is in your budget but are you sure you will have enough time" the nurse asked. "I will make sure that we have enough time" Alex said getting up. "Hey sit down we are not done yet" the nurse said. Alex sat back down


	5. A New House, A New Feeling

"ok, now all we have to do is see if your baby is ok, then we can get that cheque and you can leave. What do you think of that" the nurse asked. "ok, but hurry me and my daughter still have to get school supplies and then eat all before 12" Alex said. "Ok, whatever you guys have a lot going on" the nurse said. "Ok I am going to forget you ever said that" Alex said. "Ok, lets get started" the nurse said. "Finally" Alex said impatiently. The nurse got out her things that she had to use to check to see if the baby was fine.

Alex was done she got her check. "Ok, honey lets get the shopping done so we can eat" Alex said walking out of the building. "Yay" Melissa said jumping up and down. "Ok, what do you need for school" Alex asked. "I don't know, pencils, crayons stuff like that god" Melissa said. "ok, missy if you spas at me like that again you will be in some serious crap" Alex said getting into the car. "Mommy I am sorry" Melissa apologized. "yah don't even think you can fool me by pretending to apologize, now get into the car now" Alex said. Melissa got into the car. "Now, you don't want to make me more mad because then you won't do anything fun for 2 weeks, so you would be going to school and be sitting down at the table boring yourself to tears" Alex said. "Ok, mommy I won't make you more mad" Melissa said. "you can't say that because you could make mad right now because you are lying" Alex said. "I am not lying, I won't make you mad" Melissa confessed. "Ok, you are going to make me mad, I can see the lie in your eyes" Alex said. "Ok, maybe I am lying, but I wish I had a better mom, one that didn't yelled at me" Melissa cried. "Ok, well you are going home and your teacher can get mad at you for not having school supplies" Alex said. "Mommy NO, I won't let you take me home" Melissa yelled. Alex turned over. "ok, little girl you are going to be grounded for so long you will like to be a good girl" Alex yelled and went home.

Alex got home pulling her whining daughter into the house. "Hey what's the matter" Dean asked. "Ohh, your daughter decided to make me mad, and then she lied to me" Alex said pulling Melissa. "So how long did you ground her this time" Dean asked. "Well, with the way she is right now forever" Alex said taking her to her room. Alex slammed the door and locked it. "Honey don't you think you are being a little hard on her" Dean said. "No I am not, she was bad now she has to suffer" Alex yelled. "Ok, honey I am sorry but I am no you but you might be punishing her a little to much like forever she will never get to be a kid" Dean tried to reason with her. "fine maybe I was a little to hard on her but she is still grounded for one month that is as low as I am going" Alex said walking away. "Honey has the pregnancy made you really mad" Dean asked. "Yes and I don't care soon I will be back to my normal self with no one on me and I have something to tell you" Alex said. "Like what babe" Dean asked. "How many babies do you think is in me" Alex asked. "I don't know one, like why are you asking me this" Dean asked. "You will know soon. How many kids do you want to ever have" Alex asked. "Well I don't know maybe three or two, why" Dean asked. "ok good I am going to have twins" Alex said. Dean mouth dropped open. "Dean honey are you ok" Alex asked. "I need to sit down" Dean said. "Ok it shouldn't be that hard to understand I am having twins" Alex repeated herself. "We don't have enough room for two babies we don't even have enough room for one baby" Dean said. "all in good thinking" Alex said. "What where are we going to live" Dean asked. "well, in a couple of minutes Sally is going to be here, and we are going to go house looking" Alex said. "But we don't have any money" Dean said. "Yah we have 100 thousand dollars" Alex said. "What did you rob a bank or something" Dean asked. "No, I didn't do you think I would teach our daughter stuff like that" Alex asked. "Well, old Alex would right now I am not so sure about the new Alex" Dean said. The door bell rang, Alex went to open the door. "Hey Sally she is in her room she will most likely knock on her door if she needs anything she is not aloud out, if she needs to go to the bathroom go with her and her door is locked keep it like that, k" Alex said. "Ok, bye" Sally said getting in. "Bye" Alex said shutting the door.

Sally went to the fridge and opened it. Dean and Alex had already found a house that they liked. It had four bedrooms, three bathroom, and a master bedroom included in the bathrooms and bedrooms. They thought it was perfect it was the right size it was in there price range. It was perfect, but there was a problem with that house that they didn't even know about. They applied for the house the lady who was selling the house was really nice. She said that they have a really good chance at getting that house. That would be good for her but bad for them. They came home after looking at four different houses that were perfect for them the right size and price. They couldn't decide which house to get, they love the first house but it wasn't right, Alex didn't seem right in that house. Soon she figures out why she doesn't feel right in that house. The second one Alex she loved it, it was perfect for her. The other two were just nice but the right size and price. "So honey, which one do you like best" Alex asked on the ride home. "I personally like that four bedroom house" Dean said. "well, I really like that three bedroom, I don't know why but I didn't feel right in the four bedroom one" Alex said. "Well we have to make a decision" Dean said. "Well, I say the three bedroom, I really don't like that four bedroom one it makes me feel sad when I am in there" Alex said. "Fine we will get the house that you want" Dean said. " Honey we can get that four bedroom one but it makes me sad when I am in there" Alex confessed. "Whatever, honey we can decide later but right now I want to get home and go to sleep" Dean said. Three days later they got a phone call. "hello" Alex said. "Hi, umm I am phoning about house 127" the lady said. "Ohh, and what about it" Alex asked. "Well, I looked over all the names and you guys were the ones that blinked off the page for me congratulations you are now the owners of this house" the lady said. "What we got the house" Alex sounded surprised. "Like I said from the very begging you were going to be very lucky" the lady said. "Well, thank you when can we start to move our stuff in" Alex asked. "Well as soon as you want" the lady said. "Well, thank you again and good bye" Alex had a bad feeling in her stomach. "Honey we got the house" Alex jumped one Dean. " Which one" Dean asked. "The first one we look through" Alex said. "Hey I thought that house gave you a bad feeling" Dean asked. "It did but just the words we have a new house made it better" Alex lied. "Honey are you lying" Dean asked. "No I am not honey" Alex lied again. "Ok" Dean said. Alex went to go sit on the chair.


	6. Happy Again

They were all moved into there new house, it was the first day of school. "Mommy, wake up" Melissa yelled into Alex's ear. "Ok, honey I will be up in a couple of minutes" Alex said half asleep. "It's time for school isn't it" Dean asked. "Yes I guess it is" Alex said getting up. "Yay" Dean said sarcastically "So, how about you get up and make Melissa some breakfast" Alex suggested. "ok" Dean said, getting up. "Ok, Melissa what do you want for breakfast" Dean asked. "I don't know" Melissa said. "ok, honey lets go get you dressed" Alex said coming out of the room. "Hey honey after I take Melissa to school I have to tell you something" Alex said going into Melissa's room. "ok, Melissa honey what do you want to wear" Alex asked. "I don't know mommy pick me something" Melissa said. "Ok, but if I pick you something you can't say no" Alex said. "Ok, mommy I won't say no" Melissa said. "Ok, you are going to where these jeans and this long sleeve shirt" Alex said. "No, mommy I don't want to wear that" Melissa whined. "Well, you are now get dressed and get out there" Alex yelled leaving. Melissa got dressed and went into the kitchen. "Ok daddy what is for breakfast" Melissa asked. "Aww honey you look so cute" Dean said looking over his shoulder. "Daddy you aren't answering my question" Melissa said. "ok, you are having eggs" Dean said.

Melissa sat on the chair in front of the table. "Daddy get me my breakfast now" Melissa yelled. "Hey what did you just say" Dean asked. "I told you to give me my breakfast, now" Melissa yelled. "Ok, young girl you are grounded for two more weeks" Dean yelled. Melissa started to cry. "We are sorry honey but you are not aloud to yell at us or else you will get grounded" Alex said. "now, stop crying, and eat your breakfast" Dean said putting a plate in front of her. "Melissa was still crying trying to eat all of her breakfast. "Daddy I am sorry, but I am fool, do I have to eat any more" Melissa asked whipping the tears from her face. "Honey" Dean asked. "No" Alex said. "What do you mean by no" Dean asked. "No, as in no she doesn't have to eats anymore" Alex whispered. "Ok, honey you don't have to eat anymore now go get your back pack and get your shoes and coat on then Mommy will take you to school" Dean said taking her plate. "Honey you are good at volunteering me to do stuff" Alex said. "Thank you it is my specialty" Dean said washing the plate.

"Honey are you ready we are going to be late for your first day of school" Alex said. "I am ready mommy" Melissa said. Alex took Melissa to school. "Hi, my name is Alex Moriarty" Alex pulled out her hand. "Hi, Julie Dawson" She said shaking Alex's hand. "Hi, my name is Mrs. Dawson, and you must be Melissa, am I right" the teacher asked. "Yes, my name is Melissa, I am very smart ask me a math question" Melissa said. "Ok, how about" the teacher stopped. "Don't be afraid to give her a hard one. Alex said. "Ok, 11+3" the teacher asked. "oh wow that is easy it is 14" Melissa said. "Wow, you are a genius your at like a grade 1 level not a kindergarten level" the teacher said. "Ok thank you, but I would like to keep her in kindergarten" Alex said. "Ok, but it won't do anything" the teacher said. "But I want her to have fun, and not to be stuck in a desk to be able to move around the class for her first day of school" Alex said. "Ok, well, parents are not aloud to stay during school hours, so the bell is going to ring to leave" the teacher said. "What are you kicking me out" Alex asked. "Yes, yes I am" the teacher said pushing Alex out. "hey, I am pregnant, you can't push me and just let me say good bye to my daughter" Alex said walking over to Melissa. "Good bye honey have a good first day of school" Alex said. "Ok mom now can you go your embarrassing me" Melissa said. "ok have a good day" Alex said leaving. "ok I am leaving don't worry" Alex said walking out. "Hey honey do you know what just happened to me, I will tell you what just happened to me. Melissa said I was embarrassing her" Alex said "Ha-ha you finally got that" Dean laughed. "It's not funny" Alex said.

Four months later. "Ok, I am going to get Melissa from school" Alex said leaving the house. The school bell rang. Melissa was waiting outside. Alex finally got to the school. "Hey honey I am sorry that I am late" Alex said opening the door. "Hey no, in the back you are not the right weight or age so in the back" Alex said opening g the back door. Melissa got in. "Mommy how many months till you have the baby" Melissa asked. "Well, it is two babies and only one month but it could be anytime now" Alex said. "Aww, I got a pain in my stomach" Alex said holding her stomach. "Maybe you are having your babies" Melissa said. "No, I am not having my babies" Alex said. "Ok" Melissa said. They finally got home. It was bedtime. "ok, Melissa time for bed" Alex said. Melissa went to her bedroom. Alex followed her. "Good night honey" Alex said leaving. Alex and Dean went to sleep. "Good night honey" Dean said. "Good night Dean" Alex said. By the middle of the night Dean hasn't been able to sleep. Alex has been turning all night. Dean has been awake from 12 in the morning to now. Alex woke up. "Aww, honey I think I have a problem" Alex said. "What, honey what's wrong" Dean asked. "I think my water broke" Alex said. Dean sat up. "What" Dean said. "My, water broke" Alex yelled. "Dean got up. "Ok, can you get the bags ready and I will get the car sets ready" Dean ran. "hey, what about Melissa we can't take her" Alex ran after him. "umm, I will call Sally" Dean said. "Yah, but Sally will be sleeping" Alex said. "She will come when she hears that you are going into labour" Dean said. "good point, Aww" Alex yelled. "Ok, I will go an d phone her" Dean said going to the phone. "hey is Sally there" Dean asked. "Sally is speaking, who is this" Sally asked. "Dean" Dean said. "oh Dean what do you want" Sally asked. "Well, we need you to baby-sit right now" Dean said. "Why, it is the middle of the night" Sally said. "Well, Alex is going into labour right now" Dean said. "Oh, I will be there as soon as I can" Sally said hanging up. "Ok, I a going to put the car sets in the car" Dean said. "Umm, did you get Sally" Alex asked. "Yah" Dean said running outside. "Ok, are you done" Dean asked. "Yah, did you get the car sets in" Alex asked. "yah, lets go" Dean ran to the door. "Hi Sally we will be home soon maybe" Dean said rushing out of the house. "Bye, Sally" Alex said rushing out of the house.

The were at the hospital. "Hi umm my fiancée is in labour" Dean said. "Oh, ok I will call someone" the nurse said. A doctor came. "Ok who is in labour" he asked. "Umm, I don't know maybe the person who is really fat with twins" Dean said. "Oh, you" He asked Alex. "Umm, does this answer your question AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Alex screamed. "Yes it does sit in the wheel chair" the doctor asked. Alex sat down on the wheel chair. "Hurry, god this hurts" Alex screamed. They got her to her room. "When can I have these things, get me on a medication or something" Alex screamed. "No, we can not put you on a medication" the doctor said. "Ok, doctor let my wife have her babies I am going to die with all this screaming" Dean said. "Ok, let have this girl have her baby" he said. The doctor ran into the room. He felt he tummy to see if the umbilical cord was. "Ok, we are good" he said. "Ok, now push and breath, go like the breath in push breath in and push, ok" he said. "Dude I have had a baby before" Alex said. "Ok, lets get started" he said. Dean came in, "Are we all ready to go" Dean asked. "Yes take her hand" the doctor said. Dean took Alex's hand. "Now, push" he said. "I am pushing" Alex screamed. "Keep breathing" the doctor said. "I am" Alex screamed. "Keep, pushing" the doctor yelled. "Awwwwww" Alex screamed. "ok, I can see a head" the doctor said. "Push" Dean said. "Push, breath, honey come on" Dean said. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Alex screamed. "Come on Breath, push you can do it" the doctor said. "Ok, the full head is almost out come on you can do it" doctor said. "Come on, not that much more the head is out come on you can do it honey, breath, push" Dean said. Alex was in so much pain. "AWWWWW, how much more" Alex yelled. "The shoulders are out" he said. "Dean are you ok" Alex asked. "yes I am fine" Dean said. "come on honey you can do it hold my hand harder if you need to" Dean yelled. "Ok, we are almost done come on keep breathing and pushing, come on just the feet, come on push" the doctor said. "Ok, we are done with this one, why are you still screaming" he asked. "I am having twins" Alex yelled. "what we have to go through this again" he said. "Yah that is what I was thinking" Alex said. "Ok, push come on you can do it come on" he said. "come on baby you can do it" Dean said. Alex was breathing in and out. "Push" Dean yelled. "Push" the doctor yelled. "I am pushing" Alex yelled. "Ok, I can see the head, this is going a lot easier" the doctor said. "AWWWWWWWWW" Alex yelled. "Push, push, come on, push" Dean said. "The head is out" he said. "Come on, come on you can do it" he said. "I can kinda see the shoulders" the doctor said. "Awwwwww" Alex screamed. "Ok, it's almost out, just the feet keep pushing come on" the doctor said. "Push" the doctor yelled. "And it's out" the doctor yelled. "is there anymore" the doctor asked. "No" Alex said.

"Ohmigod, honey you did it we did it I am so happy for you" Dean said. "would you like to see your babies" the doctor asked. "yes what gender are they" Alex asked taking the baby from the doctor. "well, that one there is a female, and the one that I am going to hand to your husband is a male" the doctor said handing the baby to Dean. "What do you want to name them sweet heart" Dean asked. "Well, I was thinking Samantha, and boy my boy I am not sure" Alex said. "Ok, we can keep Samantha and then for are little boy we can name him Brandon" Dean suggested. "Yah that is perfect, we got our names" Alex said. "Ok what are there names" the doctor asked. "for my little girl it is going to be Samantha" Alex said. "and how do you want to spell that" the doctor asked. "S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A" "Ok, and for your little boy" the doctor asked. "Brandon" Alex said. "And same routine how do you want to spell that" the doctor asked. "B-R-A-N-D-O-N" Alex said. "Ok, have a nice day" the doctor said leaving. "We have some nice children" Dean said. "Yes we do and I have a wonderful husband" Alex said.


	7. Forever And Always

"I have a wonderful wife" Dean said. "You know what I don't want anymore children for a couple of years now, we should wait until our kids are at least 3 before we have any more" Dean suggested. "I agree, with that idea, even though I want like 5 children I can wait for have more" Alex said. "Yah, and we already have three, how many more do we need" Dean asked. "well, I would like to have like 5 to 6 children" Alex said. "Ok, whatever's good with you is good for me" Dean said. Dean pulled out nine roses. He gave them to Alex. She looked at all of them. "Hey wait, the last one here is a fake one" Alex pointed out. "I will love you until the last one dies" Dean said. "Aww, now I get it I love you too forever and always now lets go home with our new babies" Alex suggested. "Yah" Dean said as they left. They got home and put the babies in there crib. They began dancing. "I love you Dean forever and always and I will love my life forever and always" Alex said. Alex thought that she will love her family forever and always.


End file.
